MAMA
by Ava Chococookies
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang Jungkook yang begitu menyayangi ibunya, bertemu dengan Taehyung yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. [VKook FanFiction. M for violence.]


**MAMA**

.

.

.

 **Dislcaimer:** Bangtan Boys (BTS) © Big Hit Entertainment. Seluruh anggota BTS milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan keluarga mereka.

 **Main cast:**

Kim Taehyung.

Jeon Jungkook.

 **Genre:** Romance, suspense.

 **Rate:** M for violence.

 **Main pair:** VKook.

 **Author's note:** Saya tidak meraih keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini mengandung percintaan sesama jenis. Jika Anda tidak menyukainya, silahkan tinggalkan laman cerita ini. Terima kasih~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook memandangi Kim Taehyung yang duduk di bangku pojok kanan belakang kelasnya. Kim Taehyung adalah siswa pindahan dari Daegu. Perawakannya tinggi, tampan dengan wajah bagaikan pahatan dewa Yunani, dan jangan lupakan surai pirangnya yang tampak halus mengundang orang-orang untuk membelainya. Belum lagi dengan suara berat khas Kim Taehyung yang mampu membuat gadis-gadis berteriak kesetanan. Dan ingat, Kim Taehyung memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata yang membuatnya tampak seperti manusia dengan berbagai kelebihan dan poin plus-plus.

Namun satu hal yang Jungkook tidak mengerti, mengapa pemuda itu selalu diam dan seolah-olah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri? Bahkan ketika istirahat pun Jungkook sering melihatnya sedang berada di atap sekolah dan memakan bekal makan siangnya seorang diri. Saat itu, Jungkook ingin sekali mendekatinya namun ia masih ragu. Bahkan sekadar untuk menyapa "hai" saja Jungkook tidak bisa. Bukan hanya Jungkook saja, rekan-rekan kelasnya yang lain juga sudah mencoba mengajak Taehyung mengobrol, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Taehyung selalu menjawab mereka seadanya dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Datar dan kurang bersahabat.

Hari ini tepat sudah lima hari Taehyung berada di kelas yang sama dengan Jungkook. Kali ini Jungkook benar-benar berniat untuk mencoba berbicara dengan Kim Taehyung. Tapi dirinya sendiri bingung bagaimana cara mengajak bicara pemuda pintar yang minim ekspresi itu.

"Baiklah. Saya akan mengadakan projek yang dikerjakan untuk dua orang. Kelompoknya sudah saya ketik di kertas yang saya berikan pada Lee Chan." Semua siswa dan siswi melirik ke arah Lee Chan atau Dino sebagai Ketua Kelas. "Kalau begitu saya cukupkan pertemuan kali ini. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya." Guru Cho pergi meninggalkan kelas. Dino maju ke depan kelas, membacakan pembagian kelompok oleh guru Cho.

"Oh Sehun dengan Kim Jongin."

"Jeon Jungkook..." Jungkook mempertajam pendengarannya. Ia berharap rekan kerjanya adalah orang yang sedang ia ingin ajak bicara.

"...dengan Kim Taehyung. Sekian pembagian kelompok ini. Tugas dipresentasikan di minggu yang akan datang." Apa? Ia sekelompok dengan Kim Taehyung?

Jungkook mencuri pandangannya ke arah Taehyung. Mata mereka bertemu. Di sana, Taehyung -dengan wajah datarnya- sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan membuat Jungkook gugup lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ish, ada apa denganku ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook baru saja selesai merapikan buku-bukunya tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang.

"Kim Taehyung?" gumam Jungkook pelan. Taehyung hanya menatapnya datar.

"Jeon Jungkook, bukan?" tanyanya datar. Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya, baru kali ini ia mendengar suara Kim Taehyung. Berat, sangat berat, namun terdengar merdu dan Jungkook suka.

"Aku Kim Taehyung. Mohon kerja samanya," ucap Taehyung dengan nada datar namun senyum tipis terpantri di wajah tampannya. Apa? Seorang Kim Taehyung tersenyum? Tampar Jungkook agar ia yakin kalau ini bukan mimpi.

"Halo? Jungkook-ssi?"

"A-ah. Y-ya? Maaf, aku melamun. Salam kenal. Aku Jeon Jungkook panggil saja Jungkook." Jungkook mengulas senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah, uhm, Jungkook. Kapan kau ada waktu luang? Kuharap kita bisa mengerjakan projek ini segera."

"Besok sekolah libur. Di rumahku saja?" tawar Jungkook. Taehyung diam sejenak lalu menjawab, "Oke, besok di rumahmu. Jam?"

"Jam sepuluh pagi, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah," Taehyung membalasnya singkat. Jungkook terdiam, bingung ingin mengatakan apa hingga akhirnya Taehyung membuka mulutnya.

"Kupikir ini sudah terlalu sore. Pulang bersama?" tawar pemuda tampan itu. Bukannya menjawab, Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Sekalian mengetahui letak rumahmu. Aku tidak ingin tersesat besok," sambung Taehyung. Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jeon Jungkook?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan rumah, Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak begitu banyak berbicara. Selain bus yang cukup padat, mereka juga masih canggung walaupun diselingi beberapa obrolan ringan, seperti tugas sekolah minggu depan dan ulangan harian mendatang. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri jika Kim Taehyung adalah seorang pemuda yang cerdas. Kacamata tebal itu bukanlah hiasan semata, melainkan memang efek dari seringnya membaca buku hingga mengharuskan Taehyung untuk memakai kacamata.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, Jungkook turun di halte bus kedua. Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung. Ia mendapati Taehyung sedang tertidur di kursi penumpang bus. Tak ingin mengganggu Taehyung, Jungkook menuliskan sebuah catatan di _sticky notes_ dan menempelkannya pada sampul buku tebal yang dipegang Taehyung lalu, pemuda bergigi kelinci itu turun dari bus.

 **.**

Di perjalanan menuju rumah, wajah Taehyung terus terbayang di pikiran Jungkook. Pemuda itu...baik, cerdas, dan tampan sama seperti rumor yang dikatakan tapi..., entah mengapa ketika Jungkook melihat manik kecoklatan Taehyung lebih dalam ia bisa melihat kalau ada kesedihan di balik manik kecoklatan itu. Mungkinkah Taehyung memang kesepian atau hanya _feeling_ Jungkook saja? Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu dan tidak ingin bertanya pada Taehyung takut-takut ia malah salah berbicara. Jungkook terlalu terlarut dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga ia tak sadar kalau ia sudah sampai di rumahnya.

"Aku pulang," ucap Jungkook. Jungkook melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak sepatu yang tak jauh dari pintu utama kediaman keluarga Jeon. Suasana rumah begitu sepi saat itu. Keluarga Jeon memang beranggotakan empat orang. Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon beserta Jungkook dan kakaknya. Namun keadaan rumah selalu sepi karena Tuan Jeon yang sering bertugas di luar kota dan kakak Jungkook yang tinggal di asrama. Di rumahnya hanya ada Nyonya Jeon dengan Jungkook dan seorang asisten rumah tangga.

"Selamat datang, Kookie-ya!" sahut ibunya dari dalam dapur. "Bagaimana harimu?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu.

"Seperti biasa, eomma. Hari ini ada ulangan mendadak, beruntungnya nilaiku 88," balas Jungkook.

"Ah, tidak apa. Yang penting kau sudah berusaha dan hasilnya baik juga, kok. Cepat bersihkan dirimu, sebentar lagi makan malam siap," ucap ibunya. Jungkook mengangguk dan berlalu ke kamarnya. Walaupun rumahnya selalu sepi, tetapi hati Jungkook selalu terasa hangat oleh ibunya yang selalu ada di sisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung cukup terkejut ketika ia bangun dan mendapati Jungkook sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Ia langsung turun dari bus dan melihat pesan di _sticky note_ yang menempel di sampul buku Fisikanya.

.

 _Taehyung, maaf aku tidak pamit padamu. Kau bisa menghubungiku nanti untuk menunjukkan rumahku. Tadinya aku ingin membangunkanmu tapi, aku tak tega. Aku pulang duluan! Ini nomor ponselku +82-2-XXX-XXX_

 **-J. Jungkook-**

.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis melihat pesan Jungkook. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung celananya. Matanya menangkap seorang wanita yang diperkirakan berumur 40 tahunan dengan seorang anak kecil yang digandengnya. Kedua orang itu tampak bahagia dilihat dari tawa sang anak kecil sambil menggumamkan kata "eomma" dan senyum ibunya membuat Taehyung iri.

Sedari kecil Taehyung hidup mandiri, dibesarkan tanpa kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Kedua orang tuanya entah pergi ke mana. Taehyung dirawat dan dibesarkan oleh paman dan bibinya dan Taehyung bersyukur karena masih ada orang yang ingin merawatnya. Di usianya yang ke-delapan belas tahun Taehyung mencoba tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen minimalis. Dengan penghasilannya sebagai pengajar bimbel di salah satu lembaga pendidikan dan pelayan café di Busan dia dapat bertahan hidup.

Kembali ke keadaan saat ini. Saat ini Taehyung hanya bisa menatap datar sepasang ibu dan anak yang semakin menjauh darinya. Tangannya meremat dada kirinya. Sesak itu kembali datang sama seperti yang dirasakan Taehyung semasa kecil. Kesepian, sampai saat ini itulah yang dirasakan Taehyung. Walaupun kini ia telah berusia delapan belas tahun, tetapi Taehyung masih ingin merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya yang sesungguhnya.

Mengabaikan rasa sesak di dadanya, Taehyung kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya. Menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone dan memalingkan pandangannya dari ibu dan anak yang berbahagia itu. Dan tanpa disadari, sebulir air mata meluncur mulus di pipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Taehyung benar-benar datang ke rumah Jungkook. Kediaman keluarga Jungkook yang minimalis, itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Taehyung. Taehyung berjalan memasuki halaman keluarga Jeon. Ia memencet bel pintu. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi rumah teman sekelasnya.

"Siapa?" itu suara Jungkook dibalik intercom.

"Aku Kim Taehyung."

Pintu bercat abu-abu tua itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Jungkook dalam balutan piyama biru muda bermotif wortel. Pemuda itu mengusap matanya dan menguap kecil. 'Imut,' pikir Taehyung.

"Eoh, Taehyung. Masuklah."

Taehyung menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman keluarga Jeon. Suasana di dalam begitu sepi. Keadaan dalam rumahnya sendiri sangat minimalis dan rapi. Aroma masakan tercium yang Taehyung yakini berasal dari dapur. Mungkinkah Jungkook sedang memasak?

"Kookie-ya, siapa yang datang?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Itu temanku, eomma. Kami akan kerja kelompok," jawab Jungkook setengah terpejam. Nyonya Jeon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah putra bungsunya.

"Cuci wajahmu dan sikat gigi, Kookie. Kau tidak malu ada temanmu yang melihatmu seperti itu?"

"Ne, eomma." Jungkook berlalu ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Taehyung dan Nyonya Jeon di ruang tengah.

"Jadi, siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Saya Kim Taehyung. Teman sekelas Taehyung," balas Taehyung sambil mengulas senyum tipis dan membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Oh... Maaf, ya, soalnya saya jarang melihat Nak Taehyung."

"Iya, ahjumma. Saya siswa baru di kelas Jungkook, pindahan dari Daegu."

"Oh, Daegu. Jungkook juga punya teman yang berasal dari Daegu. Nah, ayo, silahkan duduk. Nak Taehyung pasti belum sarapan, 'kan? Ikut sarapan dengan kami saja," tawar Nyonya Jeon.

"Maaf, ahjumma. Nanti merepotkan."

"Eoh, tidak merepotkan, kok. Di rumah ini hanya ada saya, Jungkook, dan satu asisten rumah tangga yang belum datang. Ayo, ikut kami sarapan."

Jungkook turun dari kamarnya. Ia memakai putih panjang dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam.

"Kookie, sarapan dulu. Ajak sekalian Taehyung," ucap Nyonya Jeon sambil kembali ke dapur.

"Ayo, Taehyung. Sarapan dulu." Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung membuat si empunya mendesah pasrah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah berada di ruang tengah. Nyonya Jeon sedang pergi keluar, ada janji temu dengan rekan kerjanya. Tinggalah Jungkook dan Taehyung berdua. Keduanya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Menggunting, memotong, menempel, semua demi membuat dua poster sesuai dengan tema yang ditugaskan Guru Cho.

"Taehyung," panggil Jungkook memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Delapan belas tahun," balas Taehyung. Jungkook melebarkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Kau setahun lebih tua dariku."

"Oh, ya? Mungkin karena paman dan bibiku telat mendaftarkan aku ke sekolah." Taehyung menempelkan sebuah hiasan pemanis posternya. Ia menepuk tangannya sejenak. "Satu selesai." Jungkook menatap ragu ke arah Taehyung.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, mengapa paman dan bibimu yang mendaftarkanmu ke sekolah?" tanya Jungkook hati-hati. Taehyung terdiam sebentar.

"Aku tidak dirawat dan dibesarkan oleh kedua orang tuaku," jawabnya datar dan tenang.

"Ha?! Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja," Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya di udara. Sial, Jungkook jadi merasa bersalah karena telah menanyai hal-hal yang aneh padanya.

"Uhm, Taehyung?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku memanggilmu 'hyung'?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba. Taehyung sedikit terkejut namun pemuda itu berusaha bersikap normal.

"Terserah kau saja." Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya. Hampir lebih dari empat puluh menit mereka terus diam dan hanya mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka. Bahkan hingga Nyonya Jeon pulang. "Eomma pulang."

"Selamat datang kembali, eomma."

Lagi-lagi Taehyung merasakan sesak di dadanya. Bukan, bukan karena ia iri pada Jungkook yang memiliki ibu yang sangat baik. Ia merasa rindu dengan ucapan "Selamat datang kembali" yang bahkan jarang ia dengar selama ini.

"Maaf, eomma terlambat pulang. Oh, Taehyung masih di sini. Kebetulan ini ada oleh-oleh. Silahkan di nikmati, ya." Nyonya Jeon menyerahkan dua kotak pizza berukuran sedang.

"Yeay! Pizza!" teriak Jungkook girang. Taehyung tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Jungkook yang kekanakan. Dengan lahapnya Jungkook memakan potongan pizza berbentuk segitiga itu.

"Nak Taehyung kalau mau makan, makan saja. Anggap rumahmu sendiri," ucap Nyonya Jeon dari arah ruang makan.

"Ya, ahjumma."

Ah, hari ini hati Taehyung terasa sedikit menghangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Taehyung berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Jeon untuk kerja kelompok. Keduanya, Taehyung dan Jungkook menjadi semakin dekat. Setiap paginya Taehyung selalu menjemputnya dengan motor yang baru saja dibelinya menggunakan uang tabungannya. Katanya supaya menghemat ongkos dan mempercepat waktu perjalanan sekalian untuk menjemput Jungkook. Hal itu membuat Jungkook merona karena malu telah merepotkan Taehyung sekaligus senang karena Taehyung memperhatikannya.

Apa Jungkook menyukai Taehyung? Jawabannya, ya. Awalnya Jungkook sempat berpikir kalau Taehyung adalah pemuda yang sombong walaupun di hatinya mengatakan bahwa Taehyung adalah orang baik. Meski Jungkook baru dekat dengan Taehyung akhi-akhir ini, tetapi Jungkook sudah tahu latar belakang Taehyung. Salahkan dirinya yang selalu penasaran tentang Taehyung dan untungnya Taehyung sendiri tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Baik Jungkook mau pun Taehyung telah mengetahui latar belakang masing-masing.

Sore ini Taehyung mengajak Jungkook untuk pergi ke taman kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Awalnya Taehyung agak gugup saat mengajak Jungkook jalan-jalan ke taman namun melihat senyum manis Jungkook membuat Taehyung yakin kalau Jungkook juga tidak keberatan bersamanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemani waktu luangku," ucap Taehyung pada Jungkook. Jungkook berjalan menyamai langkah Taehyung sambil menendang-nendang kerikil kecil.

"Sama-sama, hyung. Aku juga senang bisa menghabiskan waktu luangku dengan hyung." Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu meraih tangan Jungkook, menariknya dan menyuruhnya duduk di bangku taman.

"Kook, tunggu di sini, ya. Aku akan membelikanmu camilan," ucap Taehyung dengan nada datarnya.

"Tapi, hyung, itu merepotkanmu."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa."

Setelahnya Taehyung langsung berlalu dari pandangan Jungkook. Jungkook mendengus sebal. Rasanya ia diperlakukan seperti perempuan saja yah, meskipun ia tahu kalau posisinya bukan _seme_ melainkan _uke_ jika dalam hubungan seperti ini. Mata Jungkook memandang anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain di taman. Tawa mereka begitu lepas dan mereka terlihat sangat senang. Mereka belum bertemu dengan beban-beban hidup mereka yang akan datang di kemudian hari.

"Hei-hei, tahu tidak berita yang sedang gempar-gemparnya di daerah ini?"

"Maksudmu kasus pembunuhan para ibu?"

"Ya, itu! Kurasa pelakunya adalah seorang psycopath. Mayat korban selalu ditemukan dalam keadaan mengerikan!"

"H-hah? Mendengarnya saja aku merinding."

"Kuharap pelakunya segera ditangkap atau berhenti melakukan kejahatan ini. Aku tidak ingin menikah dan menjadi ibu dulu sebelum pelaku ini berhenti atau ditangkap."

Jungkook mendengar - _lebih tepatnya menguping_ \- pembicaraan beberapa gadis muda yang sedang bergosip tak jauh darinya. Jungkook terkejut ketika mendengar pembicaraan para gadis itu. Ia sempat bingung, mengapa pelakunya mengincar para ibu? Biasanya kasus pembunuhan pada perempuan itu mengincar gadis-gadis muda. Apa motivasi pelaku pembunuhan itu?

"...Kook. Kookie. Jungkook!"

"A-ah! Ya?"

Jungkook terkejut. Sial, dia melamun tadi. Di sampingnya Taehyung duduk membawa dua porsi Takoyaki dan soft drink. Taehyung memberikannya seporsi Takoyaki dan satu cup soft drink padanya.

"Terima kasih, hyung."

"Hm."

Keduanya mulai menikmati makanan mereka sambil memandangi keadaan taman yang perlahan mulai sepi karena hari semakin sore. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka hingga akhirnya Jungkook membuka suaranya.

"Hyung," panggil Jungkook.

"Ya?"

Jungkook bertanya, "Kau tahu kasus pembunuhan pada ibu-ibu di daerah sini?"

Mata Taehyung sedikit melebar. "Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Iya, hyung. Korbannya adalah para ibu yang berusia tidak muda."

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?" tanya Taehyung sambil melirik Jungkook.

"Aku mendengar, yah bisa dibilang menguping pembicaraan beberapa gadis yang sedang bergosip tadi." Jungkook menjawabnya sambil memasukan Takoyakinya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mungkin itu hanya gosip biasa."

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu. Tapi aku cukup takut."

Taehyung menghentingkan kunyahannya dan menatap Jungkook. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ibu."

"Apa?"

"Ibuku. Aku takut dia menjadi korban." Jungkook menjawabnya dengan tatapan kosong. Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan merematnya pelan.

"Kujamin Nyonya Jeon tidak akan menjadi korban selanjutnya." Jungkook memandang Taehyung di sebelahnya. Taehyung dapat melihat ketakutan Jungkook dari mata pemuda manis itu.

"Aku takut, hyung. Belakangan ini eomma sering pulang malam dari kantornya dan sering bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya." Jungkook menggoyangkan tangan Taehyung menandakan kalau ia sangat khawatir dan takut.

"Tidak, Jungkook. Aku akan melindungi Nyonya Jeon. Dia sudah kuanggap ibuku."

"..." Jungkook masih terdiam. Air mata telah membasahi pipi tembamnya.

"Meskipun aku tidak merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu tapi, Nyonya Jeon sudah terasa seperti ibuku sendiri. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi," balas Taehyung. Pemuda tampan berkacamata tebal itu menghapus air mata Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya secara lembut.

'Aku ada di dunia ini, tetapi aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung baru saja memarkirkan motornya di parkiran sekitar café BigHit tempatnya bekerja. Pergerakannya terhenti ketika melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Nyonya Jeon?" gumam Taehyung. Wanita itu, Nyonya Jeon, mengenakan dress formal berwarna hitam dan rambutnya yang digelung. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu sedang berdiri di pinggiran jalan. Awalnya Taehyung pikir mungkin ia akan bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya mengingat Jungkook yang bilang akhir-akhir ini ibunya sibuk. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Ferrari putih berhenti beberapa meter dari tempat Nyonya Jeon berdiri. Keluarlah seorang laki-laki muda tinggi. Pemuda itu memeluk Nyonya Jeon dan menciumnya mesra di pinggir jalanan yang sepi.

Taehyung ingat kalau Tuan Jeon bekerja di luar kota dan akhir-akhir ini ia jarang pulang. 'Lalu siapa laki-laki itu?'

"Cih, wanita itu! Sudah tua tapi, masih saja menjadi jalang," ucap seorang wanita muda yang menggendong seorang anak kecil.

'Apa yang dia maksud Nyonya Jeon?' pikir Taehyung. Merasa penasaran, Taehyung mendatangi wanita muda itu.

"Permisi, Nyonya. Maaf jika saya lancang. Saya mendengar perkataan Anda sebelumnya. Kalau saya boleh tahu, mengapa Anda berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Taehyung sopan. Wanita muda itu menoleh. Ia sempat sedikit terkejut ketika seorang pemuda tampan menghampirinya.

"Ah, iya, tak apa. Maafkan perkataanku sebelumnya. Dia adalah wanita paruh baya yang masih bersuami dan berprofesi sebagai jalang ulung di salah satu bar. Dia penyebab kehancuran rumah tangga orang lain. Aku dan mantan suamiku telah cerai dua bulan yang lalu karena dia! Rasanya aku ingin sekali membakar wanita itu jika saja aku tidak ingat kalau aku sudah mempunyai dua orang anak," jelas wanita itu dengan nada penuh kebencian. Wanita itu memandang ke arah Nyonya Jeon dengan tatapan penuh dendam.

"Dia memang cantik. Sangat. Tapi, sayang hati dan sikapnya busuk. Bermuka dua! Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau masih sekolah?"

"Ya, saya masih duduk di bangku SMA, Nyonya."

"Jauhi bar dan pergaulan tidak benar apalagi wanita tua itu. Pemuda sopan sepertimu harus pandai memilih pasangan dan jangan mudah jatuh pada pesona jalang. Sudah banyak korban laki-laki muda si wanita itu." Wanita itu berucap dengan nada yang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Ya. Terima kasih atas nasihatnya, Nyonya. Anda sangat baik."

"Sama-sama. Kuharap pemuda baik dan sopan sepertimu mendapat pasangan yang baik juga. Permisi." Wanita itu memberhentikan taksi yang lewat dan masuk ke dalamnya. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang hanya menatap lurus ke arah mobil putih Ferrari itu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook melirik jam yang menempel indah di dinding ruang keluarga Jeon. Sudah jam sebelas malam dan ia khawatir karena sang ibu belum pulang juga. Ini sudah kelima kalinya ibunya pulang larut malam, biasanya paling malam hanya jam sepuluh. Sampai saat ini, Jungkook sendiri tidak begitu paham dengan pekerjaan ibunya. Yang ia tahu, ibunya bekerja sebagai pegawai di salah kantor penerbit di pusat kota.

Awalnya Jungkook berniat untuk tidur cepat malam ini. Namun mengingat ibunya yang belum pulang membuat Jungkook mengurungkan niat awalnya. Ia sangat takut dengan rumor pembunuhan itu. Yah, meskipun Taehyung bilang kalau Nyonya Jeon akan baik-baik saja tapi, tetap saja ia masih takut.

Baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tiba-tiba, bel rumah berbunyi hingga berulang-ulang. Jungkook membuka pintunya dan mendapati tiga orang polisi sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Apa benar ini kediaman keluarga Jeon?" tanya salah satu dari polisi itu.

"Ya, ada apa, Tuan?"

"Saya membawa berita bahwa telah terjadi pembunuhan di perempatan jalan café BigHit."

Seketika Jungkook ingin pingsan di tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemakaman sederhana yang hanya dihadiri beberapa orang itu baru saja selesai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Jungkook menatap nanar batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia hanya bisa terduduk lemas dengan air mata yang terus meluncur dari mata indahnya. Taehyung berjongkok, merangkul bahu Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah jangan ditangisi, Kookie. Biarkan Nyonya Jeon beristirahat dengan tenang," nasihat Taehyung. Jungkook hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kuyakin pembunuh itu akan segera tertangkap dan dendamu padanya terbalaskan," ucap Taehyung lagi mencoba membuat Jungkook lebih tegar.

"Maafkan aku, eomma. Terima kasih, hyung." Jungkook menangis sambil memeluk Taehyung.

"Aku sedih, hyung. Di saat duka, appa dan hyungku tidak pulang juga," ucap Jungkook di sela-sela tangisnya. Taehyung mengelus punggung Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Tak apa, Kook. Kau masih memiliki aku, bukan?" Taehyung masih mengelus punggung dan rambut Jungkook. Ia merasa Jungkook semakin menangis di pelukannya.

"Menangislah sepuasmu, Jungkook."

"Terima kasih, hyung."

'Jungkook-ya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sedih lagi. Kita jadi sama-sama tidak punya ibu dan hilang kasih sayangnya.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus**

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum senang melihat uang yang tersimpan rapi di amplop coklatnya. Nyonya Jeon tertawa puas. Setidaknya hanya dengan menjual tubuhnya dia bisa mendapatkan uang banyak. Bahkan uang yang didapatnya lebih banyak daripada uang yang dulu suaminya berikan padanya.

"Aku harus menyimpan uang ini untuk menikah lagi dengan orang yang lebih kaya," ucap wanita itu. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya ke depan datang seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam serta wajah tertutup masker dan kacamata hitam.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Nyonya Jeon sedikit membentak. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan tongkat bisbol besinya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Anda Nyonya Jeon, bukan? Apa kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan suara beratnya.

"Apa salahku? Apa kau salah satu pelangganku yang minta ganti rugi?!"

Laki-laki itu mendecih. "Untuk apa aku memakai barang yang sudah rusak dan busuk sepertimu, Jalang!"

Nyonya Jeon melebarkan matanya. Seketika emosi wanita paruh baya itu mendidih.

"Apa maumu, hah?! Kau pikir kau siapa?! Terserah diriku mau jadi jalang atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Itu urusanku juga, Bitch. Seharusnya kau merasa bersalah pada suamimu yang sedang mencari nafkah!"

"Heh, Tuan Jeon sudah lama meninggal di Seoul. Pria tua itu sudah sangat rentan dan ia sangat merepotkan!" balas Nyonya Jeon sengit. Laki-laki itu melebarkan matanya dibalik kacamata hitamnya. Ia melangkah maju mendekati Nyonya Jeon yang berdiri gemetaran.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Kau pikir mereka bangga dengan mengetahui kau menjadi jalang. Sadar diri juga, Anda tidak muda lagi, Nyonya."

"Keluargaku sudah tidak ada! Aku hanya punya anak tiri! Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Lelaki itu berteriak. "Tentu itu urusanku! Kau membuat Jungkook khawatir!" katanya. Nyonya Jeon meludah di hadapan lelaki itu.

"Heh! Jungkook hanya anak tiriku. Kakaknya sudah meninggal dua minggu yang lalu karena sakit asma yang dideritanya. Ibu kandung Jungkook sudah meninggal karena kuracuni dia dan Jungkook adalah bocah menyebalkan sama seperti ibunya!" sembur Nyonya Jeon. Lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya erat, bahkan hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Ia menarik tangan Nyonya Jeon dengan kasar dan menyentakan tubuh wanita paruh baya itu di gang sempit.

"Jangan macam-macam! Aku akan berteriak!" ancam Nyonya Jeon.

"Coba saja kalau bisa."

Lelaki itu menyumpal mulut Nyonya Jeon dengan cepat. Ia menjambak rambut wanita itu. Mengarahkan tongkat besinya ke arah Nyonya Jeon dengan brutal. Wanita itu menahan jeritannya ketika kaki-kakinya tak sanggup berdiri.

Ia merangkak mencoba meraih kaki si pembunuh namun lelaki itu menjambaknya lagi. Memukul tengkuk Nyonya Jeon dengan tongkat besinya dan merobek pergelangan tangan wanita itu dengan serpihan kaca. Nyonya Jeon sekarat, ia sudah tidak bisa bergerak yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah pemuda tinggi yang tampan dan bersurai pirang.

"Kau?!"

"Selamat tinggal, Nyonya Jeon 'terhormat'," ucap lelaki itu dengan suara beratnya dan mencapkan sebilah pisau ke pergelangan Nyonya Jeon.

"Ternyata kau tidak jauh beda dengan ibuku yang licik!" Lelaki itu berlalu begitu saja sambil kembali memakai kacamata berlensa tebal miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:** Apaan ini? Maaf kalau gaje. Tangan saya greget mau buat VKook yang fluff tapi, mau buat yang ada pembunuhannya juga. Kayaknya masih banyak typo walaupun sudah dicek berulang-ulang. Ampun lah, saya abis UKK jadi agak puyeng lihat huruf /apa hubungannya coba/. Sekian dari saya, terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca dan...tidak keberatan untuk review 'kan? Arigatou~!


End file.
